Never too far
by Cutelazydreamer
Summary: A long time crush. A mysterious neighbor. Is everything by fate or simply meant to be.? Read and Review. My First fanfic. enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**"Never too Far"**

**-**by **Katomi Hino**

She was to meet him at exactly 5:00 in Central park at the boulevard by the sea.

AT EXACTLY 5:00. Darn it. It's already 5:05. But she just happened to be _late. How could she?_ to such an important day where her all time crush for three years would finally with fingers crossed ask her to be his girl. Of course she would think that way. She had given all hints of her wanting to be his girl. And she can't wait no longer.

And now,NOWwas the moment. The greatest moment she'd been waiting for and it'll all come true only by his words: "I love you Mikan Sakura, will you be my girl?"

And with his words, she wouldn't ask for anything more, she would be the luckiest girl here on earth.

But then again she just had to be late. She frowned, her once perfectly combed hair now frizzy looking and how she'd gone from fresh now to sweaty, in short her overall appearance completely destroyed because of her lateness. She'd been running so fast not minding how she look, by the time he courts her, she would look like a crazy woman who has been courted by a very handsome prince. And for Mikan that was a nightmare. But now was not the time to worry about looks and such, she need to hurry Ruka is waiting, and one of her fears is being left by Ruka, she never wants that. Never.

Mikan is quite the average. Like most girls, she had dream of meeting her prince charming, someone who'd sweep her off her feet and would live happily ever after with her. Most of her friends were in a relationship and like them she wants to be with the one she loves and that was Ruka. Ruka, her crush since high school and now in their senior year, they had started dating. They've been going out for three months, she knew he had like her too, why would he not? He was the one who ask her out, spent his time mostly for her, carried her books, walk her home, eat lunch with her, help her with school work, so why could he not like her or want her to be his girl. All that effort, all that time there was no doubt about it she was absolutely sure he loved her back.

And she was nearly there, just a few more steps to her dream when…

"Ruka!" a certain someone called out from behind him deeply ruining his trance.

"Miku!". She hug him directly without second thoughts.

Mikan seeing this couldn't take a step forward.

"Ruka?" She squeaked fear evident on her face while mentally kicking herself for voicing out of the blue.

"Sa…Sakura?" Ruka stuttered his eyes widened.

"I…I can explain" he said guilt evident on his face.

She shook her head in response trying to hold back tears coming out her eyes, she smiled bitterly at him "I'm sorry I even bothered to come" she said bowing slightly then turned her back as she ran as fast as she could.

"Who was that Ruka?" Miku asked still hugging him from behind.

**...+++...**

"Your mission, should you choose to accept is this." Hiro Hyuuga hold up a picture of an old man in his mid 60's. At the bottom, it read in all caps, bold letters:

"Shiki Mamuro".

Persona and Natsume stood still listening to their dad's order whilst looking at the picture of the man, as usual their new mission yet again. This was their job, their dad was also their boss. They were already trained since they were young, doing missions, guarding people, risking their lives in the service of high and mighty elite people. Whenever elite people where too afraid with their surroundings or someone threatens them all they have to do is call the Hyuugas to be of their service. It was a great deal especially for his father since the pay is quite good. 1,000,000,000 dollars for every service and that is something really hard to resist. Since they were quite skilled it was alright for them.

Way back then, they were once a happy family. Their father, Hiro Hyuuga was a good business man before, they lived a peaceful life and enjoyed spending time together . But everything changed when their mother died. It was a huge impact in their lives and because of that painful incident, their once happy loving family was all but gone. It was now merely a sweet dream that will never come true, and will never be back again. Grieving for how man months, their dad became cold to them, training them to live their lives like it was their last letting them have missions at such a young age.

"All we have to do is make sure that Mr. Mamuro is safe as he droves off to his mansion" He ended as he look at his sons waiting for them to answer.

"Yes dad" They said altogether with a stiff nod.

His father nodded in return "The both of you may take your leave."

**...+++...**

Mikans POV

I was running like forever. I didn't know where I was going. Until I came to an abrupt stop. I laugh bitterly at myself and look at the building in front of me. It read "Resto Bar" . Great.  
>Of all the places I had to run to I simply end up here in a Resto bar. A bar nonetheless. Am I allowed to drink.? darn it. who cares.<p>

End of POV

**...+++...**

**10pm.** his watch read. He sighed once again. It was already time for their mission. When will this end? He look from afar and thought of his brother.

Natsume.

He was his only family, ever since their mother died, their father was long gone. **Gone.** Indeed.

He loved his brother a lot. Though he would never say that aloud, his actions do prove him being his oniichan although its quite subtle.

And here they were again. Doing missions.

Doing missions were easy but as their missions went by it was getting a little bit harder. They would get a few bruises and scratches, but then again they'd succesfully complete the mission.

Persona to say was not worried at all, they definitely knew what would come in their missions. They were trained of course, and being skilled was greatly in their blood so there was nothing to worry.

He glance once again at his watch, swiftly taking his mask and placing it perfectly on his pale face. He made his way out of their house, moving towards their car.

Natsume was already in the car his face was covered with his mask, silent as expected and maybe deep in thought.

"Good, let's go" His father started breaking the eerie silence, and they went off.

**...+++...**

It was already 1am when Mikan finally arrived home, she had a few shots of vodka thanks to her ever loving friend Sumire who was also having the time of her life in the bar. Shoving her with liquor in which Mikan could not resist at all, who would? when Sumire told her she'd pay for it. And then the game start 1 glass, followed by another then another and so on. She walk drunkenly, humming a song as she made her way to the door step.

**...+++...**

Natsume's POV

Finally the damn mission was over. That stupid Mamuro didn't even went home directly. He still went on buying food and letting us be there to protect him.

The mission was to just to make sure he drive home safely. But the baboon was taking so long.

So we ended up at 12 midnight. And here I am now still wide awake in my room trying to sleep.

End of POV

Natsume was not able to sleep at all, he went to his window making his way to the roof. He was tired. Tired of everything. and the only place he could remain at peace was here on the roof top, the smell of fresh hair and the gentle feeling of the air on his skin. It was his habit to stay here it was much better than being stuck in his room, total darkness filling up the room-making him remember of that day when his mother died. He frowned. Everything change ever since that day. He lost the most precious thing in his life-his mother and in turn also his father. He doesn't even know him anymore, his eyes became lifeless and they no longer play like they always do. He changed and now Natsume felt he changed also. They were not to recall those days back then with their mother. If they would speak about her, their father would react repulsively. They were not to feel pain nor to love cause it was stupid. As what their father told them. If they'd disobey him, they're just asking for a beating. Natsume sighed faintly looking at the stars.

He was nearly off to sleep when he heard a girl humming. He got off from his position, looking at his watch. It was still 1 am. Who would still be awake at a time like this? It couldn't be a ghost? could it? He mentally kick himself for thinking such ridiculous things. He caught his eyes on a brunette who was walking wobbly to her doorstep. She was definitely drunk. He jump off their roof knowing the girl would not even make it through the door. As expected, she nearly crash to the ground in her door step, but thankfully she didn't hit the hard ground instead she was saved by Natsume's arms who caught her just in time.

He got a closer glimpse at her face. And right then and there he remembered her. She was their neighbor. The loud mouth baka beside their house. His neighbor. Now what will he do now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi this is my first fan fic. So how was it? any comments suggestions criticisms are welcomed just be nice though and dont flame me. :)**

**again thank you for reading. REVIEW ne? **

**-Katomi Hino**


End file.
